Big Brother: ThunderClan
Big Brother: ThunderClan is a spoof series based on Big Brother. It was created by Tanglefrost101 and features many spinoffs created by other users. Rules 14 housemates enter a house, with two or three intruders entering at a later point in the game. The weeks follow the ritual of: Nominations, Daily Show, Challenge, and finally, evictions. Nominations Each week, there may be a different rule to nominations (e.g. only a specific gender may be nominated, a cat can't be nominated) The cats have 5 points which have to be given to 2 cats. This can be for a variety of reasons unless otherwise specified. At the end of nominations, the three cats with the most nominations (or more if there's a tie) will be placed up for eviction Evictions This occurs at the end of the week, and the cat with the fewest amount of votes gets evicted. There can be some variants to this; either more than one cat gets evicted, or no cat gets evicted at all. The cat who has been evicted has the opportunity to give out a nominations superpower to any cat remaining in the house. Hosts Episode Guide (Season 1) Each episode contains 3-4 shows (one eviction, one nominations, one daily show, one challenge) #/Week One/ #/Week Two/ #/Week Three/ #/Week Four/ #/Week Five/ #/Week Six/ #/Week Seven/ #/Week Eight/ #/Week Nine/ #/Week Ten/ #/Week Eleven/ #/Week Twelve/ #/Week Thirteen/ #/Finale Week/ Results (Warning: DO NOT read on unless you are up to the current episode! Guest Appearances *Sorreltail *Brightheart *Super hot ginger cat *Jayfeather *Mistybird *Nightshimmer *Mintleaf *Roboflight *Fuzzypelt *Niall Horan *Dan Kuso *Rainsplash *Jetfeather *Firestar *Spottedleaf *Snowfur *Cinderstar *Brokenstar *Scarletpaw *Willowbreeze *Crookedstar *Mosseye *Oakheart *Willowpelt *Crowfeather *Leafpool *Security Guard *Brighty Fans Sign here! BrightyEpic things are yummy!MALTEASERS GALORE! 00:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) MEEEEE!!!! Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 03:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) What's furry, green and sticks to rocks? ME!! (talk) 04:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I ate. . .']] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'THE BANANA!']] 04:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, my siggy knows who I want to win. :P [[User:Mistybird|'HAZELTAIL AND ICECLOUD']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'WIILL WIN']] [[Moon and Sun|'BB TC']] Go Hazeltail! Go Icecloud! Loooooooove them <3<3<3 Enter the Nevermore 00:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 14:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) [[User:FloatingMilkXD|'Floatie']] I Am AWESOME! 14:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 01:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello!It's meGuys! Who am I!? Who are you? Dark-Look a flying waffle! 14:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 09:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Eeveestar|'Eye of ']][[User talk:Eeveestar|'the Eevee']] 02:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) JinxedLunar Feathers Drawing Black Storms at Midnight... all from the Stars 01:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Warriorlover12345|'Can']][[User:Warriorlover12345|''' I']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' go']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' to']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' the']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' change']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' room']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' to']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' see']][[Lucky|' if']][[Snowflame's Prophecy|' this']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' book']][[Mysterious Quartz|' fits']][[Mudclaw's Poem|' me']][[User:Warriorlover12345|'?]] 16:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Flamestream Happy leaf fall 01:09, October 13, 2013 (UTC) OwlsThey were born that way. I <3 BBTC!!! Way to go, Tangle! ~~~~Warriorcat1195 I <3 BBTC!!! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 19:55, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 Thundersplash2020 (talk) 11:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) WynterNightshade (talk) 03:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Wynter of The Wynter Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 19:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) |I wonder']][[User:Foxsteps| '' as I wonder out under the sky]] 04:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) LE HAWKFROST OF LE PINEAPPLES!!!! BBTC Polls Are you looking forward to season 2? Yes No Meh A lot! You should have stopped at season 1